


Asphyxia

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, M/M, POV First Person, POV Kirk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tu respiración agitada chocando contra mi boca entreabierta, jadeante, que intenta respirar el mismo aire que tú expulsas entre tus labios. Pero no puedo…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxia

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, el fic se me ocurrió viendo de nuevo la película de Star Trek durante una de las escenas más intensas y que más me duelen.

El peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Dedos suaves contra mi piel, agarrándose firmemente a mi cuello.

Y siento dolor, asfixia y al final placer…

Puedo sentir perfectamente el aire intentando pasar por mi garganta, raspándola, arañándola, sin lograrlo del todo.

Tu respiración agitada chocando contra mi boca entreabierta, jadeante, que intenta respirar el mismo aire que tú expulsas entre tus labios. Pero no puedo…

Más presión, más dolor… más placer…

Jadeos provocados por la asfixia.

Jadeos provocados por el goce que me incita.

Y tu mirada…

Esos ojos oscuros mirándome fijamente, brillantes por la pasión, nublados por el dolor de la pérdida que acabas de sufrir…

Y al ser consciente de eso, entre toda aquella marea de sentimientos me invade la culpa.

Culpa por haber sacado provecho de tu pena.

Culpa por sentir oleadas de placer al tenerte sobre mí.

Culpa por desear que tus dedos sigan oprimiendo mi cuello un segundo más.

Escucho tu nombre y entonces me sueltas. El aire entra de golpe haciéndome daño en el proceso e inunda mis pulmones.

Tu cuerpo ya no está sobre el mío. Tus manos ya no oprimen mi cuello. Tus ojos ya no chocan contra mi mirada azul.

Y maldigo mentalmente al verte ir, porque quiero más de todo aquello y quiero que seas tú quien me lo dé. Pero el momento ha pasado y tú te marchas cabizbajo y avergonzado por dejarte llevar, por agredirme, por intentar ahogarme…

Yo sólo te veo ir, cogiendo aire a bocanadas, jadeante aún con el cuello adolorido.

Y mientras me alzo y recupero la compostura deseo volver a tenerte sobre mí, con tus manos sobre mi cuello y anhelo que entonces me beses y me folles mientras lo haces.

Porque de esta manera violenta y masoquista me he dado cuenta de que te quiero y te deseo para mí, para que esté sobre mí en la cama y de alguna manera yo consiga, entre jadeos, decirte que te quiero y que quiero más, mientras tú me lo das sin reparos entre miradas lascivas.

Y deseo volver a provocarte, pero me limito a sentarme en mi sitio con todas las miradas puestas sobre mí, esperando mis órdenes porque ahora tengo una misión que cumplir. Pero mientras doy las órdenes pertinentes pienso en ti y en la manera de conseguirte para mí, para que seas mío.

Porque sé que, de alguna manera, serás mío.

Porque ya eres mío aunque aún no lo sepas.

Porque yo soy tuyo aunque no seas consciente de ello.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic también es resultado de una de esas charlas extrañas que surgen mientras estás viendo la película con gente que tiene la mente igual de retorcida.


End file.
